


Baek Light

by minkypinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, RPF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkypinky/pseuds/minkypinky
Summary: You and Baekhyun share a moment before he leaves
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Baek Light

After a night full of caresses and soft moans you find yourself wrapped up in Baekhyun's arms. There is nothing better than the feeling of his fingers gently brushing up and down your back. You feel the safest like this... impossibly close, matching your breaths to each other's pace. You close your eyes and you can feel his heartbeat sweetly pounding against your cheek. You look up at him, and he looks down at you. His warm eyes say "I love you", and you feel your face flush the more you look into them. You run you thumb over his pretty lips and you can't help but to raise yourself up and steal a kiss. He smiles and quickly bends down to steal one back. You bury your face in the crook of his neck. You’re happy. Your heart feels extremely full, but somber.

“I’m going to miss you,” you say, “I don’t want you to go...” you can feel your eyes already brimming with tears. He tightens his grasp around your shoulders and somehow brings you even closer than before. You look up at him and you see tears in his eyes as well. He always tries to hide his worry and act tough for you, but he knows how serious this is. You both know the risks and what’s being put on the line. A tear escapes his half closed eye and sparkles as it slowly runs down his cheekbone. You dry his face with your hand and plant a kiss on his cheek, “Come back to me soon, okay?” you ask as you turn his face to yours,”Okay,” he whispers.

“You need to rest for tomorrow... let’s go to sleep,” you pull the covers over your exposed shoulders and snuggle up to his side. He pulls the covers over himself as well and turns to face you. He places an arm under your head and pulls you close to him with the other. He takes his hand out and snaps his fingers once, making the dim lights in your room turn off. 

“Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything like this ;; so I apologize if it's written funny or not very interesting. Thank you for reading my little story ^^


End file.
